


Carny/Hub and Spokes (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first art prompt for this year's Supernatural Reversebang Challenge was #1003, <i>Carny</i>. The prompt was claimed by girlguidejones and was the inspiration for her lovely Season 1, post "Faith" story <i>Hub and Spokes</i>.</p>
<p><b>Artist's summary:</b> Dean with the Impala in the background near a large Ferris Wheel</p>
<p><b>Author's summary:</b> Dean and Sam have put as much road between themselves and Roy LeGrange as they can. Dean is carrying around someone else's heart, Sam is still reeling from nearly losing his big brother on top of losing Jess, and Dad still hasn't checked in. A few weeks of nothing to worry about besides a sunburn and eating too much cotton candy may be just what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carny/Hub and Spokes (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlguidejones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlguidejones/gifts).



> AO3 tags refer to the art, not the story it inspired.
> 
> The story, _Hub and Spokes_ by girlguidejones | Sam/Dean | NC17 | 5500 words, can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2012_spn_reversebang/works/560970)

Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Prompt #1003 _Carny_ :  
[](https://postimg.org/image/rpf4xgpeh/)

Additional art (based on the story written for the prompt):  
[](https://postimg.org/image/4ch3ey9ax/)

Dividers:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/pwc89547t/)


End file.
